


For The Love of Irish

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [9]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, holiday fics, manips, samwises, sean/elijah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Patrick's Day is always a big event at the Astin-Wood home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of Irish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for St. Patrick's Day 2011.

Knowing how much Sean’s Irish heritage meant to him, Elijah always made sure that each St. Patrick’s Day at the Astin-Wood home in Venice Beach was a big event. Their celebration of the day always began at breakfast with green bagels and Irish soda bread, and since despite his vegetarianism, Sean felt the holiday deserved immersing himself fully into his heritage, always ended with a dinner of corned beef and cabbage.

Considering himself an honorary Irishman, Elijah loved to dress for the holiday, and this year had ordered a special shirt for the occasion, a green tee-shirt with his own, specific message printed across the front. When Sean saw Elijah sitting across the breakfast table from him wearing it, he broke into a grin. Rather than the traditional _Kiss Me, I’m Irish_ , Elijah had changed the sentiment so it read _Kiss Me, Irish._ Sean was more than happy to oblige.

[ ](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/KissMeIrish%20Patrick%20Font.jpg.html)


End file.
